


In Willing Service

by Laylah



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He and Luke had sort of...a thing before, but not on terms like this. It was always pretty much just friendly, even when Guy tried once or twice to suggest that being Luke's servant again would be okay with him.</p><p>[ending spoilers]</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Willing Service

Guy recognizes Luke's handwriting on the package before he opens it, and he can't help smiling. It's always good to hear from him.

The first thing in the box is a note. _I miss you_, it says. _Come see me in Baticul. Luke._ Not a lot of news, but sweet all the same. Guy puts down the note and unfolds the tissue paper underneath to see what Luke sent him.

It's a collar.

Heat washes over Guy's skin, drops in a rush to pool at the base of his cock. He lifts the collar out of the box carefully. His mouth feels dry.

It's plain, soft leather, almost the same color as the choker he usually wears. The clasp has a piece of ribbon tied through it, though, because when it actually closes, it'll lock. Guy searches through the tissue paper, but Luke didn't send him the key.

He looks at the note again. _Come see me in Baticul_. It isn't a request.

Guy cancels his upcoming plans. He makes arrangements for the house to be taken care of. He makes apologies to Emperor Peony, who raises an eyebrow at the collar but doesn't comment on it. For the first time, he's too distracted by something else to pay attention to the workings of the airship on his flight east.

He and Luke had sort of...a thing before, but not on terms like this. It was always pretty much just friendly, even when Guy tried once or twice to suggest that being Luke's servant again would be okay with him. He's not sure what's changed. He's not sure he wants to ask; the idea is so hot. Every time he swallows, he can feel the press of leather at his throat. He spends the entire flight trying not to squirm in his seat, his pants too tight to be comfortable.

It isn't a state visit, at least, so he doesn't have to deal with official receptions or anything. He shows up to the Fabre manor and asks one of the maids to tell Luke he's there. Sometimes he thinks the best part about having a title of his own is that it keeps the maids from trying to corner him and make him freak out anymore.

He waits in his old room, pacing a little, trying to stay calm. Shouldn't get his hopes up too much, right? It still might not be what he's hoping for.

Luke opens the door before Guy can worry himself in circles any further. "Guy!" he says, smiling, that bright, sweet smile that's impossible not to return.

"Hey," Guy says as he smiles back. It's just like always. So it looks like he was getting ahead of himself. Well...this is good, too. They're friends, and he's glad to see Luke in any case.

And then Luke glances down from his face to his throat. "You liked it, huh?"

"Just what I always wanted," Guy says. It's tougher to sound casual about it than he thought it'd be.

Luke nods. "I hoped -- we thought probably we could ask you for this."

"We?" Guy says. "Who's --" and then he realizes he can tell the answer just by looking. The hopeful expression in those green eyes is all Luke, but the proud set of his jaw has to be Asch. "_Oh_."

"Is that okay?" Luke says. "That I'm...both of us?"

Guy takes a deep breath, tries to think about it clearly. He and Asch had their problems, yeah, but they...mostly worked that out. And with Luke there, too, it doesn't seem like it would get out of hand. ...And he'd bet Asch has no problem giving orders like he means it. "Yeah," he says. "I'm pretty sure."

"Okay," Luke says. He looks nervous. "If you want to stop, tell me, and we will. But if you don't, I -- I won't hold back."

Guy can't remember ever being this hard before anyone even touched him. "Sounds good to me."

Luke takes a slow breath, and Guy can almost pick out which parts of him are Asch -- the way his shoulders straighten, the way his face turns more serious, and -- "Kneel," he says.

Guy's knees hit the floor before he can take another breath. His nerves buzz, humming with energy, but he feels really calm at the same time. He crosses his wrists at the small of his back.

"Wow," Luke says. He comes closer, reaches out to take Guy's face in one hand. His thumb brushes Guy's lip, and Guy opens his mouth in invitation. "You want this," Luke says. He pushes two fingers into Guy's mouth, rubbing them against Guy's tongue. Guy moans, sucking on them. Luke pushes them in up to the knuckle, thrusts slowly. Guy laps at the pads of his fingertips.

"You want my cock," Luke says. Guy squirms. Luke pulls his fingers back. "Say it."

"I want your cock," Guy says. It's true. He knows how much more full his mouth will feel, craves it. "I want to taste it. I want you to push it down my throat."

"Yes," Luke says hoarsely. "Like that." He fumbles his pants open, pulls out his cock. Guy leans forward to take it, and Luke steps back. "Ask me to," he says. He sounds giddy.

"Please," Guy says. "Please, put your cock in my mouth, Luke. Please fill my throat with it." He licks his lips, opens his mouth as an offer.

Luke rubs the head of his cock against Guy's lips, and Guy licks at it, moans encouragingly. It's hard to hold still, but he likes that. He can wait, can prove he's willing to do this Luke's way. And then Luke feeds it to him, slow but steady, until he has to either swallow or choke.

"So good, Guy," Luke whispers. He rocks his hips, fucking Guy's mouth slowly. Guy moans, Luke's cock stiff against his tongue. Yes. It's good, it's hot, it makes him want to touch his cock so badly it hurts.

"Take off your clothes," Luke says. Guy starts to pull back, but Luke catches him by the collar and holds him there. "Don't stop sucking."

Guy doesn't care if Asch _is_ helping to give the orders. They're good ones. He pulls his gloves off and tosses them away. His hands shake as he unbuttons his vest and his shirt -- it's a good thing Luke's mostly willing to just take his mouth, because he'd be pretty sloppy right now if it were up to him. He shrugs out of his vest and shirt and drops them on the floor. His boots are a little trickier, but he manages to kick them off with his face still buried in Luke's crotch. He's not sure he'll be able to get his pants off this way, though.

That seems to occur to Luke around the same time, because he lets go of Guy's collar and pulls out. "Go ahead," he says.

"Thanks," Guy says. His voice sounds raw, and his jaw aches but he doesn't really mind. He skins out of his pants, wincing a little as he shifts his weight. "My knees are getting a little sore," he says.

"Right, sorry," Luke says. "You can get up on the bed, then." He looks down, clearly checking out Guy's cock, like he wants to make sure Guy's really into this too. "On your hands and knees."

"Yes, sir," Guy says, smiling up at Luke. He crawls over to the bed, climbs up onto it and braces himself with his legs spread.

The mattress dips as Luke climbs up behind him. "You want to come," Luke says. Guy nods. "You -- you want to keep doing it like this," Luke says, and Guy could hug him for stopping to double check.

"I do," he says. "Feels really good, Luke. Being -- being yours."

"Yeah," Luke says. There's a soft tearing sound as he splits a gel open, and then his fingers are slick in the crack of Guy's ass. "Tell me you want this."

Guy nods. "I want you," he says. "I want you to fill my ass. I want to feel you in me, deep. Please, Luke, give me -- aah," and he's not sure if it's okay but he can't help himself, pushing back to meet the press of Luke's fingers filling him up. "Yes -- yes, Luke -- you make me want to come so much."

"Touch your cock," Luke says. He twists his fingers in Guy's ass, pulls back and pushes again, almost too rough but not quite. He never used to be this confident about sex -- another thing Guy can't be sorry Asch has changed about him.

Guy shifts his weight onto one elbow and reaches down to stroke his cock. It sends a shiver up his spine, and he rocks onto Luke's hand harder. "Feels so good," he says.

Luke's other hand closes around his hip. "Hold still," he says. "Match my tempo. Don't move your hips."

"Right," Guy says, but it's not easy. The pace Luke sets is just a little too slow, even if he's found the perfect angle. It's maddening, and Guy trembles with the effort of holding his position every time Luke's fingers rub that good spot inside him. He's gasping, shivering, moaning for it.

"Guy," Luke whispers, fingers digging into his hip. "You look -- you _feel_ amazing. It's still good? You don't want to stop?"

"Don't stop," Guy says. "I-I just want to _come_, Luke, please."

"This isn't going to be enough?" Luke asks.

Guy closes his eyes and tries to pay attention to what he's feeling, to the way little sparks of heat burst inside him at each stroke, the way he's tensing up despite how slow it is. "I think -- maybe -- yes, ah, however you want," he says.

Luke croons, needy like Guy feels. "I want to finish you like this," he says. "I'm going to make you come like this and then fuck you after you're done."

"Yes," Guy sobs, "yes." It's completely different than it used to be -- with Asch's hunger combined with Luke's devotion. "Please, yes." Just knowing this is what Luke wants, this is what Luke has chosen for him, brings him closer. The slow build of Luke's even strokes is going to overwhelm him just the same. He's so close now, so close -- "Please," he says, and he's not sure if he can obey if the answer's no, but he asks anyway -- "Please, can I come?"

"Yes," Luke says, fierce, demanding, "do it, Guy, come for me, come for me now," and Guy does, clenching tight around Luke's fingers and bowed under the force of the pleasure.

He doesn't really get time to catch his breath before Luke is pulling out, replacing his fingers with his cock. There's more gel to soothe the friction, so it doesn't burn, but it's too soon after he's come and a whimper rises in Guy's throat.

"Guy," Luke says. "I know this isn't easy, but I want it. I want you to give yourself to me. You can stand it for me, can't you?" and there's a part of Guy that wonders where Luke -- or Asch -- picked up something like that, but most of him is too busy being completely destroyed by the idea.

"Yes," he says, "Luke, I'm yours -- anything you want." Little aftershocks of pleasure cut through the ache as Luke fucks him, and now when Guy pushes back Luke just moans, doesn't tell him to hold still. So Guy rocks back into him, encouraging Luke to use him harder, to take what he needs. It's too much, but Luke is making such sweet noises, telling him how good he is, so Guy grits his teeth and holds on until he feels Luke jerk and shudder behind him, inside him.

Luke takes a shaky, loud breath, the kind that sounds like he might be about to either laugh or cry. Guy looks back over his shoulder, and the way Luke is watching him, wide-eyed and stunned, doesn't really dispel that impression. "You're -- that was -- okay?" Luke says.

Guy nods. "Better than okay," he says. He swallows a little grunt as Luke pulls out, and rolls to the side so there'll be room enough for both of them to lie down. Luke stretches out next to him, and Guy smiles. "A lot better than okay."

"Yeah," Luke says. He leans in for a kiss, and it's...really gentle, considering everything. He still kisses like the old Luke. They lie there for a little bit, together, and Guy doesn't think about much apart from how relaxed he feels, how calm all the way through. After a minute Luke reaches up to hook one finger under the edge of Guy's collar. "Do you want me to take this off?"

"Only if you want to," Guy says. "I'm...I'm proud to wear it for you."

He can see two different kinds of happiness on Luke's face then, he's pretty sure. "In that case," Luke says, "you might be stuck with it for a while."

The idea sends a little shiver down Guy's spine, and puts another smile on his face. "Somehow," he says, "I think I can live with that."


End file.
